nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Invar
This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! Invar, also called The Vampire Knight is one of the second-in-commands of the Undeads Clan army. Furthermore, he's considered as one of the strongest second-in-commands of the Undeads Clan, his tremendous power, almost reaching the ones of the 10 Shadows of the Apocalypse gave him the surname of "11th Shadow". He is also the leader of the Squadron of the Blighted Blade , a group of 5 undeads which have specific abilities and have to do an unknown mission. *History *Abilities ' ' History Invar used to be a knight in a kingdom whose military politics were quite harsh towards its soldiers, the rule was simple : fail once and you'll tortured for months until you're almost dead, fail twice and you'll be executed by Invar. Invar was the great executioner of the kingdom as well as one of its strongest knights,because he never failed a mission himself. Invar has executed so much knights that he can't remember at all how many lives he took during his life... The principes of life and death were obsolete to him, for him , the most important thing to do during his life is to die with proudness by showing idifference towards the approaching death... So Invar was also praised by some his comrades for his way of thinking which was like an ideal to follow for them, but some other knights thought that the current policy was only madness... But the way the kingdom acted towards its own citizens was also the way of the kingdom towards its foreign affairs. The guards in the frontier were given the order to kill everything which was in sight, even children or women who were just wandering there by curiosity, and since disobeying to an order was considered worser than failure, the knights were executing their orders to survive above everything else, even if it implied actions who were dishonoring for knights. But, one day, even though the frontier policy couldn't let any breachs for the citizen to flee, a whole group tried to go through the frontier despite the fact that the guards would kill them, most of them died, but some of them managed to escape the country by going across the frontier. Even if it wasn't much for the king to take care of, the king demanded that all the guards of this post were executed for their failure... The remaining villagers who fled were now free from their tyrant's grip. They began to ask for help to another kindoms by telling what's happening in their kingdom,but none of the kingdoms were brave enough to oppose Invar's kingdom, none but except one : Baltra Liones, who saw the despair in the villagers eyes, decided to act for the greater good, so he sent a squadron of knights including Gilthunder , Howzer and Griamore to this kingdom to settle things for good in the name of the kingdom of Liones . Once the group of knights were in the border of the tyrannic kingdom, what they saw was quite surprising, there was only one knight awaiting them in the border... Once the tyrant's sentinels spotted the group of incoming knights near the kingdom, the king ordered that all guards leave the place and sent his trustworthy knight Invar to settle the matter, the reason for such an odd measure is that Invar fights alone because in the battlefield, he doesn't distinct allies and ennemies while using his large range techniques. His only aim is to kill everything in sight while he's on the battlefield... So the knights of Liones will have to face an alone Invar to go inside the kingdom... Gilthunder , who was designed as the leader of the squadron, asked Invar : "' As a fellow holy knight, I'll let you a chance to surrender without being killed, drop your weapon and let us pass! '". Invar, once hearing that, draw his sword and walked towards the groupe of knights , to which Gilthunder respond : "' You made your choice then...'", Invar told him :"' Do you think I'm afraid of dying like a coward ?! Furthermore, I just want to warn you, the numerous avantage that you guys have will be your demise in this fights, you all are just fuel for my powers!" I'll kill all of you before you even lay a foot in the border ! '" Invar then charged at the group of knight and tried to hit most of them with his sword, some of them managed to pary his attacks and some other were touched by blade and had open wounds... the latters were touched by Invar's Blood Curse 'and had a breach in their body from which blood can leak out, they were doomed from now on. After this first offensive, Invar quickly backed off and shout : " '''Let the bloody carnival begin ! '". Once after saying that, Invar draw his sword towards the sky and extracted the blood from the body of hitten knights, killing them with the process, once he accumulated all the blood he could and mixed it together in the air, Invar turn the harvested blood into '''Blood Needles '''and let them fall upon the group of knights, after the powerful assault, only the 3 toughest knights of the group remained, it was Griamore, Howzer and Gilthunder who were protected by Griamore's wall ability. Invar, while laughing, said : " '''My my, only 3 knights remained after one attack, quite a disappointment... I guess that another attack will end you then " Invar, by reusing the blood he extracted earlier and which was on the floor after his attack, was about to create a blood sphere and was aiming it to the 3 knights, Griamore, whose ability exhausted him, wasn't able to protect the group from another assault. But Gilthunder , who saw through Invar's ability and understood that he was controlling blood, knew that he could counter his ability by using hid thunderbolt ability, because blood's hemoglobins contained iron atoms which can attract electricity to them... So when Invar shot his Blood Sphere in direction of the group, Gilthunder used his ability to shoot thunder in the direction of the sphere, disassembling the sphere by paralysing blood in the air..; Since his main asset was put in stasis, Invar answered : "' I guess that you saw through my ability, well done ! Anyway I prefer to fight in the old ways !'" So Invar rushed to his opponents with his sword and spar with the 3 of them, but something strange was happening... The 3 knights couldn't help but notice that the more Invar was hurt, the stronger his attacks became and it was because of Invar's inner ability : Berzerker's Blood . Invar yelled at them : " You guys are slowing or I am just too strong?! Ah ! '''". So the 3 knights had no choice but to finish it in one powerful attack since Invar would have the advantage on a battle over time. So Griamore emprisonned Invar in a barrier while Gilthunder and Howzer were preparing a combination attack to end it once for all... Even if Invar managed to break the barrier he was emprisonned in, it was too late for him since Gilthunder and Howzer were able to shoot their attack of thunder and wind on him. Invar after being hit by the thunder tornado, was on his knees, unable to move. Gilthunder then told him " 'To be able to kill almost all of our squadron and putting us in such a state, you're really a powerful knight, if only you used your power to serve justice instead of such a tyrant... are you ready to die?" '. Upon hearing this, Invar laughed and answered : " '''What is justice for you ? Huh? The only justice that prevails in this world is the law of the strongest ! I am beaten so my life is now worthless, but let me tell you this : I have always been ready to die since I became a holy knight , I prepared myself for this day , when I'll be able to laugh at death's face when it'll come for me, I'm not afraid, I'm happy to be able to show my indifference towards my demise to the likes of you , you puny puppets ! ". Gilthunder responded : " What a dissapointment..." '''. Invar then laughed as Gilthunder was raising his sword to pierce his heart, just before dying after beig pierced, Invar spit a droplet of blood in the direction of Gilthunder while turning it into a '''Blood Needle, leaving a scar in his executioner face before and dying. In his dying breath, he said : " An executioner being executed , what a joke..." With the fall of Invar , the end of the tyranny soon followed, and the kingdom came to an era of peace and joy for its people who were now part of the kingdom of Liones . But there is always a day when relics from the past resurface... and once that day came, Invar rose again from the reaper's curse power, he'll be the executioner of the First One , killing the living just as he did when he was alive... Abilities '- Enchantment : Unholy Blaze ': Like some memebers of the 10 Shadows of the Apocalypse, Invar is powerful enough to be able to use the enchantment to make his attacks more powerful. - 'Blood Manipulation : '''Invar is able to manipulate his own blood to make devastating attacks by using it as a weapon, but he can also control the blood from the people he touched with his cursed blade. - '''Blood Curse : '''When somebody is touched by Invar's sword, he's affected by the Blood Curse, turning the target's blood into Invar's property, allowing him to do everything he wants with it. For example,he can slowly kill his prey by stopping the blood flow inside of his victim, paralysing him as well. He can also extract the blood out of his victims to make devastating attacks using blood by giving him any form he wants. ' - Blood Sphere : 'By cumulating huge amounts of blood, Invar creates a blood sphere, which does devastating damages because of the high density of the blood inside of it. - '''Blood Needles : '''By giving to the blood a thin and sharp form, Invar is able to create hundreds of lethal blood needles instantly, turning the battleground into a blood carnival. ' - Berzerker's Blood : '''Invar, when spilling blood because of ennemy attacks, can use it, but it also has another effect on him, the loss of blood in his body makes the blood left inside of him surge with more power, making his physical strikes more powerful. So the greater Invar is harmed, the stronger he gets during a fight... Category:Characters Category:Undeads Clan Category:Undead